angel 3 donnie x reader
by yoshi-harmony
Summary: Angel... Take me to a better place, where i see those bright days Angel... Let's seize the day and break away! angel...


-  
You're like a light within the dark  
Just like an angel (angel, yea)

 _YOU'RE POV:_

I looked at my report card, i got another D- in math, i frowned as i remembered what my mother said

"If you don't improve these grades i'm sending you to phillips academy with your cousin!" she said to me.

I glared at the sheet and was about to rip it into pieces when a green hand was on my shoulder. I looked up at the figure at me. It had olive green skin and brown eyes that were warm and kind. On its back is a shell and a boa staff.

"What are you doing?" donnie asked me and i showed him my report card. He cringed and i bowed my head letting my hair fall over my face.

Donnie grabbed my wrists and gently pulled me up to where i'm standing and i looked up at him. He was very tall.

"Come on, i need to show you something" he said to me and he lead the way to his lab. We sat at the desk and i pulled out my math homework. Donnie and i spent nearly spent two hours on it, he gave me pointers on what to work on and if i need more help and he can't come for whatever reason, some websites that could give me the answers and why it is.

-  
You're breathing life into my heart  
Just like an angel (angel, yea)

And you lead me through the darkest time  
Gonna leave this world behind  
-'-

"Hey don-" i stopped my sentence when i walked into the lab to see donnie in the corner crying. I ran over to him and hugged him

"Donnie! What happened?!" i said to him and he cried on my shoulder

"A-apr-april..said she never wanted to see m-me anymore...s-she hates m-me.." he sobbed and i hugged him close

"It's okay don, she couldn't have meant it..." i told him soothingly

"SHE DID MEAN IT!" donnie screamed to me and i just attacked him with another hug.

"Donnie, you're a great guy! If april hates you, then that's her lost. You're smart, talented and all of the above awesome! Anyone in this whole world would be lucky enough just to see you! And if she can't see that..than that's her fault. Not yours." i say to him

"B-but i liked her so much.." donnie said sniffling

"I know you do sugarcube. Give it time to heal. Trust me, she'll come around eventually. You'll see"

Eventually april did come back but not a good way. She joined the foot and tried to attack us and the lair. We manage to escape and kick her and donnie went against each other and when the fight was over, donnie didn't do anything but lock himself in his lab. I'm one of the only people he lets in. it takes a lot for him to make him smile or even talk but we're taking it slow. Just last week he was out of his lab for a few hours! It's a slow progress but he's getting better. We'll have our donnie back.

-  
Angel...  
Take me to a better place, where I see those brighter days  
Angel...  
We'll seize the day and break away  
My angel...

You raise me up when i am down  
Just like an angel (angel yeah)  
-

I was sitting on my bed, in front of me was homework. Thanks to donnie i knew how to do it but...i couldn't. My best friend was moving away tomorrow and there was nothing i can do about it. Her parents did it last minute so we don't have anytime to lan our last day together.

My phone buzz and i looked over to see someone messaged me on Amino _(i swear this isn't a promo For it, but it's a great app)_ -nerd-a-con- was the user name and i smiled recognizing it. It was donnie.

 _-nerd-a-con : hi y/n!_

 _u/n: hey..._

 _-nerd-a-con: sorry you're down in the dumps y/n_

He than sent me a photo, of that i smiled largely at. He knows i can't stay sad at that.

 _-nerd-a-con-: you got me into this show! -_-_

I laughed hard on that one, yes! I have turned one of my friends! Now for the other!

-  
I feel the love when you're around  
Just like an angel (angel yeah)

-''-

I looked over at donnie, who was sitting with his hands on his head, looking very sad. He just failed at another experiment that took him two years to do. I know that feeling. The worst thing for a person, or turtle, is to have something that they worked so hard on so long fail when they were for sue it'll work.

I didn't like seeing donnie like this. he's really smart and kind, seeing like this is like seeing a puppy get kicked.

I stood up and hugged him around the shoulders. Felt him tense and lift his head but i rested mine of his shoulder blades, simply just hugging him trying to comfort the purple masked turtle.

"I really wanted to get him back" donnie said, looking at the parts that had broke. He was trying to make metalhead again...

"i know don-don...i know" i say " we can always try again."

"We?"

"What? Two heads are better than one!" i giggled and i saw donnie crack a smile but hugging me back and we stayed like that for a few minutes before getting to work.

-'''-  
Angel...  
Take me to a better place, where I see those brighter days  
Angel...  
We'll seize the day and break away  
My angel...

Me and donnie were in my room, rocking out to our favorite song. Donnie was doing the robot while i was doing the monkey. Neither of us can dance good but we didn't care. I felt a hand grab my arm and i was pulled to a hard surface and i looked up to see donnie smiling down at me.

"May i have this dance?" he asked and i blushed and nodded. He leaded me through my room as the music slowed to a slow dance.

"I never knew you know how to waltz!" i say impressed and donnie chuckled

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me" donnie said slyly, flashing me a smirk which made me blush. Donnie never acted like this before.

"Oh wand what would those me?" i asked but i didn't get a verbal answer. Instead...donnie's lips were on mine and i didn't stop him...

-  
And when I cry you're always there to dry my tears  
A single word from you can take away my fears  
I hang onto you, baby, just you and I  
You gotta spread your wings and fly

I let out a small whimper as i sat in the corner of my room, my parents are fighting again. This has been happening for a few months now. My boyfriend donnie, has no idea about it...it's starting to affect me as well. I'm always hiding somewhere or in my room. My grades have been going down. I used to be an A+ student but now...i'm below average... mom and dad said i was the reason why we were doing wrong, we're late for rent, my boss is starting to get angry at me and my school isn't doing good...i try to be the good student and daughter my parents deserve but...i just can't

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVER MARRIED YOU!" Yellled mom

" IF YOU'RE UNHAPPY THAN JUST LEAVE! THERES THE FUCKING DOOR!" Dad yelled

I felt tears fall from my cheeks as i leaned my head to the cold wall...please end the yelling.

I felt a hand wipe a few tears off of my cheeks and my eyes shoot open and i saw donnie looking down at me, his eyes full of concern. Before he can say anything.

"I...i couldn't do it..." i said while taking a deep breath " i failed donnie.."

"No you didn't, your parents did...they failed you..." donnie said and he pulled me into a hug. I returned it, sobbing. "How about i go to cheer you up?"

I glanced up at him but he picked me up bridal style and he opened my window before jumping me and running across the roofs, i squealed and hugged tightly around his neck as he laughed.

We stopped and i opened my eyes, i gasped as i saw the lights from the city. One the roof in front of us was a picnic. I smiled and turned to donnie and tackled him in a hug...i guess i hugged to hard since we both fell on the floor!

"Ow!" donnie said

"Sorry!"

"You really mean that?"

"...no!"

"Your devil!"

"Nope..i'm an angel3"

-  
Angel...  
Take me to a better place, where i see those bright days  
Angel...  
Let's seize the day and break away!  
angel...


End file.
